


【SD】 reckless

by D_A_Y



Series: Wincest fanfic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 他们相处得太久，离别得也太久，总是两个极端，一秒也不分开和一秒也不见面。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873618
Kudos: 4





	【SD】 reckless

**_“——这都是你的错！”_** Sam用几乎撕裂喉咙的力气大喊出声，根本没听清自己都脱口而出了什么。他太愤怒了，没法思考，整个堕落进怒火里，任由它们在自己脑子里轰鸣焚烧，只等着从灰烬里钻出来、冲破他，伤害一些什么、破坏一些什么，让他不再是全天底下最悲惨的那个人。心脏的剧烈跳动攀上了脖子，一顿顿地敲击着他的太阳穴。

他眼睛瞪得太久了，被愤怒烧得酸痛，于是他眨了眨眼睛。Dean也眨了眨眼睛，时间似乎一瞬间放缓了速度，Dean的表情就像是放映的幻灯片，定格着一帧一帧垮了下来，后一秒吞噬上一秒。Sam记不起最开始看到的是什么了。现在Dean的脸上毫无血色，眼眶里含着的液体反射着头顶上灯泡的光，眼角有些红，嘴唇在微微发抖，鼻孔随着过分用力的吸气抽气而张大收缩，像是身边的空气瞬间稀薄起来。

于是Sam攀上顶峰的怒气也随之一寸寸削弱，跳动的火舌熄灭下来。他愣愣地看着Dean，看着自己的哥哥，口干舌燥，嘴唇发麻。他意识到无论自己说了什么，都太过粗糙，剖开了他脖颈的那团软肉，那些话语带着血喷溅出来，砸碎了他们一直小心踩着的冰面，也砸碎了Dean。

“你是……你是这么想的吗？”Dean的声音和他的身体一样，都在发着抖。Sam本能地想向前一步，身子前倾，想要——他意识到自己并没有想出任何的下一步动作，于是顿住了身子，慢慢收回直立。

他不想道歉、不想安慰、不想拥抱，这一切并不只是因他而起，Dean也抽身不开。他还不能就这样算了，不应该是他去道歉。事实上他也没想听到Dean的道歉，Dean和他一样，不应该道歉。 **这就是问题所在了，他们都不应该是道歉的那个。** 更何况一句sorry和一个和好的拥抱没法填满横跨在他们中间的4年，或者说更早，他第一次想要去大学、第一次不想猎魔、第一次拒绝Dean的拥抱，早就在那里了，有什么东西早就在那里拦在他们中间。 **他们相处得太久，离别得也太久，总是两个极端，一秒也不分开和一秒也不见面。** 道歉解决不了这个，不能复活Jessica、不能找到John、不能杀死黄眼恶魔，除了一次假惺惺的谎话技巧切磋外，什么也做不到。

Sam张开嘴，但喉咙黏在一起，甚至发不出一句“ _我不是故意的”_ 。酒精还浸泡着他的大脑，与怒火一起稀释了他的记忆，他不知道自己最后说了什么，才让Dean就像是内里碎裂成千片的玻璃，只再一下轻轻敲击就会化成粉末轰然倒下， ** _也许他就是故意的呢？_** 他那么了解Dean，知道怎样去伤害他，他的怒火也确实让他想要伤害什么，让他不至于如此悲惨地孤身一人。他在喝酒，但是没有砸碎酒瓶，他身边的椅子、桌子都完好无损， **没有东西陪他一起支离破碎** ，然后他面前站着个有血有肉的兄长——只一句话，比摔碎一个瓷器还轻松，只一句话就足以伤害他了，他几乎是要为自己的这份能力洋洋得意起来。他看到Dean费力地抽了下鼻子，向后退了一步，像是终于饱和了、盈满了，胀得没法再隐藏下更多，于是一滴泪水突破了张力，从眼角滑下，在Sam的眼里放大、放大、撑满了他的整个意识，挤出其他的一切。

Dean离开的时候甚至没有关上门，慌张地像是再停留一秒就会崩溃、就会嚎啕大哭、就会和Sam一样支离破碎。  
Sam牢牢盯着那个背影，脑子里还是那滴泪水，从湿润的绿色中脱离，顺着脸颊，滑过雀斑，贴合下巴，消失于暗中。

他听到Impala发动，听到轮胎在地面泄愤般发出尖锐的声音。然后一切归于沉寂，在夜晚窒息般安静的笼罩下，他听到自己一下一下有力的呼吸，感受到胸口上下起伏。

_他刚刚说了什么？_

* * *

第二天Dean没有回来。

晚上Dean刚一离开，Sam就面朝下把自己摔进了床里，冰凉的枕头贴着他滚烫的脸，压住他的鼻子。酒精和怒火的余烬让他精疲力尽，于是Sam呻吟着侧过脑袋。刘海落在脸上发痒，他费力地想要伸手拨弄，结果直直掉进了黑暗的睡眠里。

Sam一觉睡到第二天中午，还没有从宿醉中缓过来，醒来的时候头痛欲裂。太亮了，他挣扎着想躲开眼皮外面的明亮，可僵硬的睡姿让他微微扭动脖子就痛得抽气。他眼睛眯开一条缝就几乎失明，朦胧的白光充斥了整个房间，正午的阳光从拉上的半透明窗帘和敞开的大门里争先恐后地涌进来。

_**敞开。的。门。** _

该死。

他们在这处理一个天杀的鬼魂，然后他没有盐线、甚至没有关门，不省人事到艳阳高照。

 _Dean不在，当然了_ 。Sam也没费力气去思考他哥昨晚去了哪里，睡在哪里，今早又干了什么，他光是应付自己的头疼就快要昏过去了。他慢慢撑起自己的身体，暗中咒骂着该死的酒精和见鬼的地心引力，上半身固定成平板支撑似的姿势，等脑中的头晕目眩褪去一点再翻身仰面躺下，长吁一口气。他闭上眼睛，还觉得整个房间在天旋地转，自己则在上下漂浮，身体里有什么东西一波一波拍打着他、吞噬着他。 _ **他吐不出来。**_

他平躺在床上，在头痛、眩晕、饥饿、尿意中又挣扎了一个多小时，最后终于被胀痛的膀胱赶下了床。Sam拖着身体走进厕所，低头脱下裤子的时候几乎一头栽倒进马桶里，连忙慌张地伸手扶上墙。然后他合上马桶盖，坐在上面刷了牙，双腿还有点发抖。

这之后Sam终于清醒了点，足以发现除了他的大脑和四肢外，他的眼睛、喉咙、鼻子也叫嚣着干燥的疼痛。他快速洗了把脸，不想看到镜子中的自己，然后用牙刷杯接了点水。冰凉的液体冲下了囤积在他嘴里发酵了大半天又吐不出来的东西， **他的痛苦、他的求救、他没说出口的挽留，被再次咽回他的体内，无处发泄。 _他吐不出来。_**

Sam离开浴室，坐回床上，把皱巴巴的床单压在屁股下。他的目光移向Dean的床，那里还没有人躺过，接着视线迎上了房间里不同寻常的光源——

 _ **门**_ 。  
他忘记了。

Sam叹了口气，站起身子，走过去关上了房间的门，犹豫了一下又晃着步子从桌子上的背包里取了盐，在房门下撒了道手掌宽的白线，但没去检查窗边的那道。

这一天他都抱着电脑缩在床上，忍耐着宿醉的一切症状。快到晚上的时候，他的胃终于愿意反馈了些不是恶心的感觉，他有点饿了。Sam从Dean的床上爬下，留下电脑，然后坐回自己的床上，皱着眉头吃完了昨晚剩下的大半个鸡肉芝士汉堡，冷了之后味道更糟糕。他从外卖袋子里还倒出几根软了的薯条，也放进了嘴里，然后喝光了早就没气的、被融化冰块冲淡的可乐。外卖袋子里没有多余的纸巾了，于是他在自己的床单上蹭干净油腻的手，因为还闻得到番茄酱的味道而不满地皱眉。

他又回到Dean的床上，钻进被窝，那里面还残留着他自己的体温。Sam翻开电脑，故意用力地敲击着键盘，在劈啪作响里继续和大学里的朋友们无声地聊天，交换邮件、发送图片，接受着每个人的慰问、探寻、关心，哪怕 **没有人知道** Jessica不只是被火焰夺走生命， **没有人知道** 他正在被体内的怒火和仇恨蚕食， **没有人知道** 他刚吃完冷掉的垃圾食品，蜷缩在哥哥的被子里。

他在两点半的时候和最后一个醒着的朋友说了晚安。之前他在说明天要和哥哥去看大峡谷，希望好天气继续保持，再祝福她的第二次约会能够顺利，告诉她红色的裙子更好看，最后用一句晚安作为对寄明信片要求的回应。接着他还是盯着电脑看了一会，大约半个小时，在黑暗里盯着屏幕顶上那个摄像的圆点发呆，Dean终于又回到了他的脑子里，可他还是不想知道他哥在干嘛， **他也不在乎** 。Dean也没有联络他。

* * *

第三天Dean还是没有回来。

Sam很早就醒了，这让他有点莫名奇妙，拿过床头柜上的手机看了一眼，甚至不到七点半。于是他又合上眼睛，躺在Dean的床上——靠门的那张床是属于Dean的，这是他们默认的规矩，他坚持这么提醒自己，哪怕Dean从没有躺在那里过。

他又睡了个回笼觉，十点多醒来，要不是手机还捏在他的手里，他几乎要以为先前的醒来只是一个梦。他精神好了很多，考虑到他前一天还在宿醉，现在算得上精神抖擞了。Sam慢吞吞洗了个热水澡，用柔软的毛巾擦拭干水珠，这才意识到之前身上的污垢其实一直压迫着神经，让他下意识地不舒服。接着他换了套干净的衣服，感觉好多了，于是带着电脑出了门。Sam让前台上去清洁房间，又多续租了一天。

他不知道Dean在哪过的夜，因为他的钱包落在了旅馆里，里面装着所有的现金和信用卡，但Impala被他一起开走了。前天晚上Dean只带着手机和车钥匙就冲出了门，就连门都没有关，外套也没有带，这会还可怜兮兮地挂在空无一人的房间的椅背上。

Sam找了个旅馆边上的咖啡店，点了一杯咖啡和一份凯撒色拉，用Dean钱包里的现金付了账。店里人不多，有种暖洋洋的轻松氛围，背景乐是他没听过的慢悠悠的女声。他靠着沙发上的软垫，笔记本放在桌上，连着边上的充电口，准备接着聊天。

一连串的问候都石沉大海，Sam皱着眉头开始吃他的色拉，盘算着该做点什么—— _不，他还不想接着猎魔，他还在生气、Dean还在生气，他不想去查那该死的鬼魂到底是谁又被埋在哪里了。_

等他慢条斯理地几乎把最后几片生菜叶子在嘴里嚼成汁，终于有人屈尊纡贵般的回了一句“操，教授又拖堂，我恨专业课”，然后他才意识到今天是周一。再瞥一眼时间，12:30，上午的最后一门应该在十五分钟前就结束了。怪不得他今天醒得这么早，周一早上他以前也是满课的，一连五节法律专业课，总是精疲力尽。

他知道哪几个朋友下午有空，于是他们继续开始聊天，他像是个 **可悲的受害者** 一样渴求着交流，横着划开手腕自杀似的叫嚣着注意力，幸运的是，他的朋友们也就是这样对待他的。他们小心地避开Jessica的死、避开他的逃避、避开他的痛苦，假装不知道他邀请大家一起准备的惊喜派对，不知道他分期付款的戒指还躺在垮塌的废墟里，不知道他策划好了向Jessica求婚的一切细节。

他们谈到学习，谈到吃了C的论文，谈到暴跳如雷的教授，然后Sam谈到他正在开始的公路旅行，谈到自己正坐在大峡谷边上的餐馆里等哥哥点餐。一切都是现在进行时，如履薄冰，他的朋友们小心翼翼地不让过去的记忆和未来的想象勾起他的伤痛，就像他一碰就会碎，他几乎觉得自己配不上他们了。 **他或许支离破碎，但并不是一碰就碎的，** Dean才是，只因为他的一句话。他只用一句话就砸碎了他们踩着的无论什么东西，然后看着Dean跌落碎裂的冰面、溺水、离开。

该死的，他才22岁！他有自己的生活，有朋友、有女友——曾经有。他在斯坦福，拿着奖学金，在图书馆查的是刑事案例而不是怎么杀死猫妖，上一次他妈的生死攸关还是记错了论文的截止日期。他不应该面对这一切，死亡、仇恨、大火、超自然， **为什么是他？** 他一个月之前还在申请面试，白天学习，晚上聚会，和朋友谈天说地，和Jessica约会——在阳光下拥抱、在雨声中接吻、在黑暗里依偎，Jessica的脚贴着他的小腿，他们做爱、学习、热恋。

 _ **现在不一样了**_ ，他欺骗真心待他的朋友，伤害真心待他的哥哥。他再一次改变了，不再是那个生活在哥哥庇护下的Sam，也不再是那个进入斯坦福的Sam，前者随着他甩上门离开而消亡在黑夜里，后者、一个月前的他自己， **那个Sam被一起烧死在了大火里** ——他的那一部分永远都留在那场大火里，他必须留在那里，哪怕他哭喊着不愿离开。他知道，Dean也对此心知肚明，火舌会顺着那块柔软的东西一并窜上他的身体，把他吞噬殆尽，让他的灵魂只剩下焦黑的碳。 **于是Dean带他离开那片大火，和22年前一样。**

 _ **现在不一样了**_ ，他想要开始猎魔，这个全新的他想要猎魔，甚至贪婪地拥抱着这个生活，攀附在这个生活里逃避过去——这让已经死去的那个18岁的他成了一个笑话。18岁的他躲进斯坦福里逃避过去，逃避哥哥和父亲，逃避猎魔。好吧，这四年就是一个笑话，他一事无成，甚至都 **没有任何东西可以证明** 他曾经有过一个律师的梦想、曾经会有一个未婚妻，他又回到了这里—— **被Dean带回了这里。**

他要报仇，为了Jessica，所以他义无反顾地决定走上猎魔的道路。虽然他不愿意承认，但现在的他可以理解John了，只有那么一点，关于猎魔和复仇的那一点， **是Dean从没有做到、也不可能做到的那一点** 。他的哥哥服从John，服从自己的父亲，是乖巧的士兵、听话的儿子、出色的猎魔人，做着家族事业——可笑，他们的祖父不知踪影， **Winchester的家族事业不过是起源于被恶魔杀死爱人的可怜人。** Dean猎魔只是出于尊重、亲情、爱，他不了解这一切的起源，不了解作为丈夫的John、不了解失去挚爱的John。只有Sam知道，知道恋人死去的痛苦，知道复仇火焰的烧灼，知道仇恨可以如此深刻，仿佛在他全身上下都刻满咒符，分秒不停催促他去报仇、去报仇、去报仇。

四年来Dean没有变，但是Sam变的太多了。

然后他想起了争吵的内容。

* * *

他们已经调查了鬼魂出现的地方，EMF在那个狭小的单人公寓里嗡嗡作响，Sam很庆幸住在那的女孩有着棕色的眼睛、红色的短发、三个银色的眉环，看起来一点都不像是Jessica。但他还是疲惫不堪，她穿着的那件连帽衫他见过，上面印着一个夸张的粉色爱心和一个拨弄头发的剪影，熟悉地几乎刺痛了他的眼睛，Jessica曾经大笑着送给他一件一样的。

他全然没了胃口，强硬地让Dean把车直接开回汽车旅馆，一路上都闭着眼，无视驾驶位的人投来的担忧的目光。等他们停在旅馆前，Sam立刻离开了Impala，让Dean一个人去随便哪里解决晚饭，自己则头也不回地钻进房间，把Dean留在身后—— **他似乎从来不曾在这种时候回过头。**

一个小时后，Dean打开门，Sam正巧喝完了手里玻璃瓶的最后一滴液体。 **他忍着没把那瓶子扔到地上摔个粉碎** ——那会让他和John毫无区别，于是他在Dean的目光下把空了的玻璃瓶安安分分放在桌子上。Dean走进房间，把外卖袋放在桌上，然后脱下外套，挂在椅子上。

“Sammy，不要再这样了，你需要休息一会。”Dean的语气带着陌生的恳求，“我们会找到爸爸的，也会杀死那个恶魔的。”

Sam盯着Dean，胃部升腾起酒精的暖意，嘴里还泛着啤酒的苦味。他的怒气压抑了很久了，终于随着Dean投入的火星熊熊燃烧起来。

“嗯？不要再这样？四年，整整四年什么事也没有，然后你大老远过来把我从原来的生活里拉回来，来和你去该死的猎魔，”Sam大喊着，忽然后悔起自己没有摔碎瓶子， **他真的需要破坏点什么** ，为什么只有他一个人如此破碎，戛然而止，失去Jessica、失去他们的小公寓、失去他曾经拥有的一切、失去他将会拥有的一切。 **只有他支离破碎** ，瓶子是完好的，桌子是完好的，他坐着的椅子也是完好的。Sam站起身，椅子在他身后翻倒。 **Dean也是完好的。**

“好，好极了，现在我回来了。然后怎么着？你和我说，不要再这样？Dean，你在开玩笑吗？”

“Sam……”Dean叹了口气。

“不，别，别用这副语气开口，别‘Sam’我！”他大叫，还是忍着没挥手把瓶子扫落到地上。

“Sa——只有报仇是不行的，你也看到，看到爸爸曾经的样子，我不希望你也……”Dean眼睛里是悲伤、担忧、关切、爱，直白露骨，朝他刺过来， **不是干巴巴的字母，没有隔着屏幕和网线，太超过了，这太超过了。** Sam的怒火滔天而来，像是被浇了一桶汽油。 _他怎么能？怎么能是Dean来露出这副表情？_

“不希望我也这样？这不就是你想要的吗？嗯？Dean？我不渴望正常生活了。我不想着离开了，这不就是你想要的吗？”他向前一步，酒瓶在身后、在视线外、完好无损，不再是挥手可以触到的范围。 **Dean，Dean，这个名字在他舌尖带着火、带着血、带着泪，带着愤怒和责难。** 就这一句话，就这一句话里他开口喊出Dean的次数已经比他过去整四年加起来都要多了。

他之前从没和任何人说起过自己的家庭，从小到大都没有，小学打闹的朋友、初中热恋的女友、高中担忧的老师、甚至包括Jessica，从来没有。他不能谈起自己格格不入的生活，等意识到自己的家庭不正常之后他就自发地不愿意了—— **他渴望融入周围** ，哪怕只是短暂的两周，他都想要融入周围、想要正常。而来到斯坦福之后他就更加彻底埋葬了过去，对过往的一切都闭口不谈， **他不开口说，于是就什么都没有，** 没有猎魔、没有超自然、没有汽车旅馆、没有John、没有Impala、没有Dean。只有Sam，法律预科生，斯坦福，Jessica的男友。

“不，Sammy……我不是……”

Sam把过去都埋藏在心里，堆积在黑暗的、连他自己也看不到的地方。不看、不想，他甚至不再在门口和窗下撒盐线，大笑着说自己不相信鬼魂，在万圣节拿大蒜驱赶化妆成吸血鬼的朋友。他觉得自己首先是为此羞耻的，不希望让任何人看到他过去疲倦悲哀的样子，破烂汽车旅馆的房间，油腻餐厅的沙发座、酒吧里带着呕吐物味的厕所，他缩成一团，膝盖上压着作业本。他的哥哥和父亲是猎人、是英雄，也是犯罪者，假信用卡、假赌博、假ID， **什么都是假的，** 只有他是真实存在的，只有他和Dean和John是真实存在的三个个体，别的什么都没有了，没有朋友、没有家， **没有任何东西维系起他们和世界。**

“你不是？你不是想要破坏我的生活，不是想要把我好不容易努力来的一切都破坏了，不是想要害死Jessica？”他大喊，忽然意识到自己也是害怕的，更应该说是， **现在他一直害怕的东西终于成了真** 。他总是害怕自己的过去会回来——Dean也是他过去的一部分，不可割舍地存在于几乎每一分每一秒，哪怕曾经带来快乐和爱，但这也是他的过去，他要彻底摆脱，不然他就会被吞噬、被腐蚀、被淹没，尸骨无存，再也逃不开。

就像现在这样，他变了，他不能回头了，他要猎魔、要报仇、要做曾经最憎恨的自己。他以前太绝望了，想要呼救，想要逃避，想要离开，想要的东西太多又没有实际经历，以至于甚至不知道自己究竟想要什么。他以为自己想要普通的生活，什么样的都好，只要不再是猎魔、奔波、与世隔绝，然后意识到他想要的不止这些，他想要大学生活、想要交心的朋友、想要做律师、想要向Jessica求婚。他分不清了，不知道究竟是在让朋友远离他的记忆，还是让他的记忆远离他的朋友，或者是他自身在逃避、在远离、在夹缝中生存，担惊受怕。

“不！当然不是，Sammy，我很抱歉，好吗？我……”

“没错你是该抱歉！！ _ **因为这都是你的错——”**_ Sam用几乎撕裂喉咙的力气大喊出声。

* * *

第四天Dean还是没有回来。

Sam决定去看看正在处理的案子，他或许有那么一点点期待着沿途能偶遇那辆黑色的Impala——他知道Dean不会就这样甩手离开。不过他仍旧没想好自己要开口说什么，反正不是道歉，现在哪怕一句服软都像是对Jessica的背叛，他决定等Dean先开口。

他又到了那个出现鬼魂的公寓。还好地方隔着不远，不至于要偷车，走路约莫15分钟。那个红发的女孩多了一个眉环，谢天谢地，这次全身上下没有任何能勾起他回忆的地方。她看上去很惊讶于他的到来。

“哦，好吧，你真的来了。”

“抱歉，你说什么？”

“前天那个绿眼睛的帅哥来过，说你们吵了架，然后你大概过个两三天会过来。他给你留了封信。”那女孩转身回房间拿了个信封出来，然后回到门口。

“什么？”Sam皱起眉头，接过那个信封放进口袋里，上面印着他们住的汽车旅馆的标志。

“你介意我进去吗？你能和我说说最近——”  
“哦，他问过我了，还说你也会问，但我不用回答了，就说他问过了就行。”

Sam盯着女孩看了一会，想知道Dean来的时候她有几个眉环，然后转身离开。

_SAMMY:_   
_我知道你不会就这样放着这件事情不管，所以在这留了信。鬼魂是五年前住在这里的Peter Williams，死于吸毒，这个女孩也吸毒，所以他想要抢过来。我检查了房间，他应该没有留下别的东西了。我等下就会去烧干净他的尸体，就在州公墓里。案子已经结束了，Sammy，你的公路旅行也可以结束了。我会去找爸爸的，你不要再猎魔了，我会处理这些的，好吗？Sammy，回斯坦福去吧，做一个律师，做你以前想做的。我身上有的钱都放在了这个账户里，都是合法的，你比我更需要。_   
_我很抱歉，真的很抱歉，对不起，Sammy。_

没有署名。  
Sam掏出手机拨打了Dean的电话，忙音。


End file.
